Jangan Mikir Yang Macem-macem
by Roya Chan
Summary: Killua, cowok paling populer disekolah, jatuh cinta pada gadis/murid baru di sekolahnya. tapi dia memiliki hubungan dengan Gon. bagaimanakah kisah mereka? langsung aja.
1. Chapter 1

******Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi**  


**.  
**

****Jangan Mikir Yang Aneh-Aneh

.

**CHAP. 1**

Siang itu, di SMA Hunter. Semua siswa sedang berangsur-angsur keluar, karna ini jam pulang. Dan saat itu, seorang murid berambut silver sedang berjalan di koridor.

"Kyaa~! Itu kan yang namanya Killua? Ganteng banget!"

"Dia cakep sekali."

"Coba aku pacarnya. Gimana ya rasanya?"

Killua, anak kelas 2-B, yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

_Dasar perempuan. Cuma liat cowok dari tampangnya doang. Dasar gak elit. Aku bukannya sombong, memang aku tampan, tapi aku paling gak suka dilihat dari segi wajah. Terasa terhina hati ini. Bukan hanya cewek-cewek sekolah, bahkan senpai cewek pun luluh akan diriku. Sampai-sampai, para guru wanita juga. Hiii... Merinding aku.._

Killua melanjutkan jalannya. Setiap hari dia selalu begitu.

"Kyaa~! Illumi!" seorang gadis berteriak.

"Hm? Aniki?" Killua menoleh ke asal suara. Dilihatnya kakaknya sedang dikerubungi cewek-cewek. Killua cuek aja.

_Biarin! Aku jadi lebih bebas dari teriakan cewek-cewek gak jelas._

Tak lama kemudian, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki berlari. Dia mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Dilihatlah seorang siswi yang belum pernah dia lihat. Killua heran, dan tanpa menghindar, siswi tadi menabrak Killua.

**Bruak!**

"Aduuh.. Maaf, maaf. Aku tak sengaja."

Killua memandang gadis itu. Dia berambuut pirang sepinggang dan dikuncir kebelakang, dan bermata onxy yang ditutupi dengan kacamata. Gadis itu menatap Killua balik.

"Maafkan aku, senpai. Aku tak sengaja."

"Tak apa. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Killua sambil membereskan buku-buku gadis itu yang jatuh.

"Aku baik, senpai. Biar aku saja yang membereskan bukuku sendiri. Aku yang salah."

"Ohya, kalau boleh tau, namamu siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatmu."

"Iya, senpai. Namaku Kurapika Kuruta. Senpai bisa memanggilku Kurapika. Aku anak pindahan. Aku kelas 1-B."

"Oh, kenalin." Killua mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Killua Zoldyck. Kelas 2-B." Kurapika hanya tersenyum saat menjabatnya. Cewek-cewek pada ngiri. Kemudian berdiri.

"Ohya, Killua-senpai. Terima kasih. Ternyata senpai baik. Aku pulang dulu ya, Killua-senpai!" Kurapika berlari menjauh dari Killua.

_Kami-sama.. Dia.. tak terhipnotis oleh ketampananku? Sungguh bidadari yang sempurna. Aku suka yang seperti ini._

**[Killua POV]**

Baru pertama kali ini, ada cewek yang memanggilku baik. Biasanya langsung ngiler saat liat aku lewat.

Gadis itu.. Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya, tapi kenapa hatiku berdebar-debar saat menatap rambut dan matanya?

Ditambah lagi, dia tak tertarik pada ketampananku(Eaa! Eaa!). Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi. Gadis itu, membuatku tertarik.

Malam ini, aku tak bisa tidur.

Wajahnya, suaranya, ketulusannya, masih terngiang di pikiranku. Aku selalu memikirkannya, sampai gila rasanya.

Baru pertama kali ini, aku merasa seperti ini. Apa aku, menyukainya? Entahlah. Yang pasti, aku selalu memikirkan cara bagaimana bisa lebih dekat dengannya. Dia kelas 1-B, aku 2-B. Kelas kita cukup jauh. Bersebrangan bangunan. Tapi aku harus bisa mendapatkan perhatiannya.

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

Keesokan harinya di SMA. 15 menit sebelum bel jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Killua terlihat bersandar ditembok sebelah gerbang sekolah, menunggu seseorang. Di tengah-tengah renungan tunggunya, banyak cewek yang menyapanya, tapi dia cuek aja.

Tiga belas menit kemudian, dia melihat seseorang yang dia tunggu.

"Killua~!"

"Gon! Akhirnya, kau datang juga."

"Sorry, tadi Bibi Mito memecahkan piring saat mencucinya. Jadi aku harus membersihkannya dulu." Jelas Gon, teman sekelas Killua.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita masuk. Bel udah mau bunyi." Ajak Killua.

"Iya!"

TEET! TEET! TEET! Bel tanda mulainya pelajaran berbunyi. Killua dan Gon masih ada di sekitar gerbang sekolah, saat itu ditutup.

"Pak, tolong bukain! Maaf saya telat!"

Sebuah suara mohonan mengagetkan Killua. Suara yang sangat dia kenal walaupun tidak akrab. Sontak, Killua dan Gon menoleh. Didapatinya gadis yang selalu dipikirkan oleh Killua selama ini.

"Maaf, dek. Ini kebijakkan sekolah. Saya tak bisa membukakannya. Adek dinyatakan telat sekolah."

Kurapika melihat kearah Gon dan Killua, dan langsung memanggilnya.

"Gon! Bantuin aku dong! Aku masih mau sekolah, Gon!" panggil Kurapika.

"Eh? Iya!" Gon mendekati gerbang dan meminta satpamnya untuk membuka gerbangnya. Dan iya, langsung dibukakan. Kurapika masuk.

"Selamat~! Untung ada kau, Gon. Thanks, ya?" kata Kurapika yang lalu mengecup pipi Gon.

"Iya, sama-sama. Lain kali jangan telat lagi." Kata Gon yang menyentil dahi Kurapika.

"Yee... salah siapa juga telat. Kau kan tau keadaanku."

"Oh iya ya. Aku lupa. Ya sudah, masuk kelas, gih!"

"Oke!" Kurapika ngacir kekelasnya.

Killua yang mengetahui kedekatan Gon dan Kurapika langsung bertanya pada Gon, saat berjalan ke kelas.

"Ne, Gon..."

"Apa, Killua?"

"..Kau kenal sama Kurapika?"

"Kurapika? Tentu kenal lah!"

"Memangnya, ada hubungan apa sih kamu sama Kurapika?" Gon yang ditanya langsung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Memangnya ada apa sih? Kok kamu tanya begitu."

"Y-ya.. nggak ada. Cuma mau tanya aja."

"Oh, Kurapika itu ya..."

"Gon! Killua! Kalian telat masuk kelas!" kata seorang guru berambut pink.

"Maaf, Machi-sensei~."

"Killua! Kamu boleh masuk. Gon! Lari lapangan 5 kali!"

"Iya, sensei~!"

Killua nyengir pada Gon. Gon merasa direndahkan.

_Hanya karna Killua ganteng, dia selamat. Dasar tak adil._

Saat Gon mulai berlari, Killua melihat keluar. Dia memperhatikan Gon yang berlari. Saat sekali putaran dilalui Gon, Kurapika bergabung dengan Gon.

_"Lho? Kurapika kok..." –_batin Killua.

Dilapangan~

"Kurapika, kamu kok lari? Kena hukum juga?" tanya Gon.

"Iya. Hehe.. Kita sama ya?"

Mereka berlari bersama. Killua yang mengetahui itu langsung panas dan timbul rasa iri pada Gon.

_"Gon.. Apa hubunganmu dengan Kurapika?" _–batin Killua.

* * *

Istirahat pun akhirnya tiba. Murid-murid pada pergi ke kantin, perpus, nongkrong, dan lain sebagainya. Killua berjalan dengan Gon. Dia masih penasaran dengan hubungan dekat Gon dan Kurapika.

_"Apa mereka sudah jadian?" "Apa mereka pacaran?" "Apa mereka memiliki hubungan istimewa?"_

Pikiran itulah yang terus terpikir oleh Killua.

"Gon!"

"Apa?"

"Apa sih hubunganmu dengan Kurapika?"

"Ya elah nih orang. Ngapain sih kok nanya kaya gitu? Jangan-jangan..."

"Ayolah, Gon. Jangan pikir yang macam-macam."

"Iya, iya. Aku jawab. Sebenarnya, aku dan Kurapika itu–"

"Goonn~!" seseorang memanggil Gon. mereka menoleh. Didapati Kurapika berlari kearah Gon, lalu memeluknya. "Gon! Aku mau bicara sebentar sama kamu! Tapi jangan disini."

"Ngomong apa?" tanya Gon heran.

"Ye ilah, masih tanya. Ya tentang 'itu'! Masa lupa sih?"

"Oh.. 'itu'? Kira'in apa. Gampang."

"Makanya, aku minta kau ajari aku."

DEGH! Killua tersentak akan kata-kata Kurapika. Dia serasa tak enak dengan ini. Gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum ikhlas pada Gon.

"Itu tak bisa dilakukan dengan teori. Tapi harus dengan praktek."

"Oh.. kudu praktek ya?"

"Iya."

"Ya udah, kalau gitu. Nanti kita bicara dan prakteknya dirumahku ya? Jangan lupa lho, Gon. Ini menyangkut masa depanku."

"Oke! Kau bisa andalkan aku. Aku tau segalanya tentang ilmu ke'itu'an. Hahaha.."

"Hehe.. Ya udah deh. Aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu ya, Gon, dan... Killua-senpai."

"Iya. Hati-hati ya."

Kurapika pun langsung ngacir ke perpustakaan. Dia memang seorang kutu buku. Killua tersenyum, tapi dia sendiri bingung, senyuman untuk apa itu?

"Ayo, Killua, kita ke kantin. Laper nih."

"Eh, i-iya!"

Mereka pergi ke kantin. Jutaan pertanyaan mendarat di benak Killua. Pertanyaan yang sangat aneh.

_"Apa sih hubungan mereka?" "Mereka mau melakukan 'itu'?" "Praktek langsung dirumah Kurapika?" WHAT THE HELL!?_

Dia tak berani nanya lagi. Takut.. takut menerima kenyataan dari jawaban Gon.

* * *

Haha.. Chap 1 selesai.. mau tau lanjutannya? Tunggu di chap selanjutnya..

Authornya capek. Liburan dulu *dijambak*

Ok.. Thanks and Review pls..


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP. 2**

**[Killua POV]**

Kami-sama.. kenapa? Kenapa aku ini? Aku merasa marah pada Gon. Aku merasa iri, dan cemburu pada Gon. Apa ini karna kedekatan mereka berdua? Aku tak yakin.

Sepanjang pelajaran, aku tak konsen sama sekali. Aku memikirkan tentang gadis impianku, yang mungkin sudah menjadi milik Gon, sahabatku sendiri. Buktinya, mereka akan melakukan 'itu'. Aduh, Kami-sama, Aku tak ingin kehilangan Kurapika.

Saat pulang sekolah, Gon tidak bareng aku. Dia mau pulang bareng Kurapika. Katanya sih, mau melakukan 'itu'. Sakit hatiku memikirkannya. Tinggal selangkah lagi, Kurapika akan jadi milik Gon. Aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan Kurapika. Aku cinta Kurapika!

30 menit setelah aku sampai rumah. Aku cemas akan mereka berdua. Kuputuskan, untuk menelfon Gon.

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

Gon ada dikamar Kurapika. Tiba-tiba handphone-nya bunyi. Dia cek, ternyata dari Killua. Gon langsung menerimanya.

_"Halo? Ssshh.. Killua.. Ssshh.. Ada apa? Tak taukah kau.. Ssshh... kalau aku sedang sibuk?"_

Killua kaget mendengar nada suara Gon. Gon seperti yang menahan suatu kenikmatan dan nafsu, serta nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Anu, Gon.. Kau dimana sekarang?"

_"Aku.. Ssshh haah.. Ada dirumah Kurapika. Kenapa?"_

_"Gon! Ayo lanjutkan!" terdengar suara Kurapika dari sebrang. Nada suara Kurapika sama dengan Gon. "Nanti.. Ssshh.. sensasinya hilang.. Sshh haah... aku mulai bersemangat.. Sshh... Tambah tertantang nafsuku.. Sshh haah..! Cepet, Gon! Ini.. Shh.. tak boleh berhenti.."_

_"Iya. Sebentar! Sshh haah.. Killua, maaf.. Shh.. Kurapika minta lagi.. Sshh.. dia masih belum puas ternyata.. Sshh haah... kita bicara lagi nanti. Sshh.. huuh.. Daah!"_

Sambungan telfon terputus. Killua makin cemas, khawatir.

_MEREKA BENERAN NGELAKUIN 'ITU'!_

* * *

Keesokan harinya lagi, disekolah. Hari ini hari sabtu. Hari sabtu adalah hari EksKul. Jadi semua siswa berlatih dibidang masing-masing. Saat itu, Killua sedang duduk termenung, jauh dari kerumunan anak-anak Ekskul. Hatinya hancur berantakkan menerima kenyataan.

"Ayo, sana!" terdengar suara bisikkan.

"Aku malu. Ini bukan aku yang biasanya."

"Nggak papa. Sikap wajar, seperti yang ku beritahukan padamu."

"Iya. Oke. Ini dia."

Gadis itu berjalan menuju Killua.

"Killua-senpai, boleh duduk disampingmu?" kata gadis itu. Suaranya sangat asing bagi Killua.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Killua menggeser dirinya dan membiarka Gadis itu duduk. Gadis itu memperhatikan Killua yang termenung tanpa meliriknya.

"Killua-senpai, ada apa? Kok murung?"

"Tak ada apa-apa." Jawab Killua tanpa melihat gadis itu.

"Oh.. Pasti masalah cewek ya?"

Killua yang mengerti kata-kata gadis itu langsung menoleh kepadanya. Dan didapatinya seorang gadis dengan rambut tergerai. Mata onxy dan rambut pirang, yang pasti hanya milik...

"Kurapika?" kata Killua tak yakin.

"Iya, senpai."

"Ini beneran kamu?"

"Iya.!"

"Kau... mana kacamatamu? Dan rambutmu digerai."

"Aku melepas keduanya. Aku rasa, aku lebih cocok seperti ini."

Killua yang mulai terhipnotis oleh kecantikkan Kurapika buru-buru memalingkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa, senpai?"

"Maaf.. Seharusnya ku tahu, kalau hatimu sudah termiliki."

"Termiliki?" Kurapika mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau..." menoleh ke Kurapika. "...Pacar Gon, kan?"

"Hah? Nggak lah! Nggak mungkin!" jawab Kurapika sambil senyam-senyum nahan tawa.

"Eh? Kok nggak mungkin?"

"Aku dan Gon adalah saudara. Gon itu kakak sepupuku."

"Eh? Masa?"

"Iya!"

"Terus, soal 'itu' itu apa?"

"Oh, itu. 'Itu' maksudnya itu aku minta Gon untuk mengajariku cara menyatakan cinta pada seseorang. Dan itu harus praktek. Kalau teori, gak bakal jelas. Dan, memang iya."

"Lho? Nyatain cinta?"

"Iya!"

"Terus, terus. Soal pas aku telfon saat Gon dirumahmu, itu apa maksudnya? Nada kalian seperti yang menahan nafsu, dan terengah-engah."

"Iya jelas lah kami terengah-engah. Itu karna sensasi panas dan pedas sambel buatan ibuku."

"Sambel?"

"Iya... Kami lomba makan krupuk sambel. Seru. Kalau berhenti sebentar, pedesnya malah kerasa. Makanya aku dan Gon gak akan berhenti."

"E-eh?"

"Apa'an sih? Jangan-jangan senpai mikir yang aneh-aneh ya?"

"Eng-enggak!" Killua menggeleng cepat.

"Baguslah!" Kurapika senyum. Rona pink tampak di pipi Killua.

"Satu lagi. Tadi kamu bilang, cara untuk menyatakkan cinta pada seseorang? Pada siapa?"

"Oh. Hehe.. Padamu!" Kurapika nyengir.

"Maksudnya?"

"Gini. Sebenernya nih, senpai. Dari awal aku tabrakan dengan senpai di koridor, aku merasa telah jatuh cinta pada senpai. Aku harap, senpai tak marah, kalau aku mencintai senpai." Kata Kurapika jujur. Muncul roma merah tipis dipipinya.

"Kurapika.." Killua mengelus rambut biru Kurapika. "..Nggak kok. Aku nggak marah. Malahan, aku senang."

"Kok bisa?" Kurapika mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Karna..." Killua bingung. "...Aku juga... telah jatuh cinta, padamu, Kurapika."

"Eh? Masa?"

"Iya. Maukah, kau jadi kekasihku, Kurapika?"

"Tak perlu ditanya, jawabannya pasti 'Iya'." Kata Kurapika.

Kurapika tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang sangat jarang dia perlihatkan. Dan saat itu juga, wajah Killua sangat dekat dengan wajah Kurapika, dengan mata tertutup. Kurapika yang sadar langsung terbelalak. Sedetik kemudian, dia merasakan sensasi lembut, basah, dan manis di bibirnya, yang tak lain, itu dari bibir manis Killua. Dan ciuman lembut itu harus terhenti karna kebutuhan oksigen.

"Terima kasih, Kurapika."

"Tak perlu kau ucapkan itu, Killua..."

* * *

**Epilog**

"Nah, Kurapika. Jadi, siapa yang menang dalam lomba itu?"

"Tentu saja aku dong."

"Lalu hadiahnya apa?"

"Yang kalah tak boleh menolak permintaan yang menang."

"Terus kamu minta apa?"

"Liat aja di lapangan."

Mereka ke lapangan upacara. Disana ada Gon yang dikelilingi para murid. Gon memakai seragam jenis _Gothic Loli_. Dia dipermalukan.

"Kurapika... udah dong... please..."

"Ya udah ganti sono!"

"Makasih..." Gon langsung ngacir ganti baju.

Seluruh siswa sekarang memperhatikan Killua dan Kurapika. Tangan Killua merangkul leher Kurapika. Dan Kurapika yang tak terlihat seperti biasanya. Semuanya jealous.

"Ciiee~~! Aku juga mau~~~"

**~The End~**

* * *

Nah.. Gimana ceritanya? Makin GaJe kan? Gak nyambung kan? Memang.. Org auhotnya juga sarap! *_ngaku_*.

Oke. Thanks buat yang udah baca. Mind to review, pls...


End file.
